Always and Forever: Brotherhood
by YuAlura
Summary: What if Kalus was raised by his birth father instead of Mikael? What if he met his siblings as friends instead? How would things be different and same? WARNING incest Klijah; various other romantic interests for both
1. New Friend

**CHAPTER ONE: A New Friend**

* * *

Esther screamed as the pains of childbirth ravaged her senses. She could feel the child coming and she welcomed it, but the pain was never something she could get over. How she had so many children and still even now, wanted more, sometimes even baffled her. Outside the house, the screams could be heard faintly from within. Her husband paced the grounds while her oldest son stood with her second son, both waiting for word of their mother and new sibling.

"Is... is everything just as I ordered?" Esther gasped as her midwife moved closer.

"It is, Esther." The midwife turned to her assistant, the young Sophia, her apprentice and a familiar teen of the village. "Go and get the stillborn child and be quick about it."

The young girl hurried out the back of the tent as Esther pushed for the last time. Quickly, she whispered a spell that put a hush over the outside of the tent, making it where anyone outside would be unable to hear what was going on within. This was a good thing, as the baby began to scream and cry as soon as it was born.

Esther smiled as she took the infant into her arms. He was so beautiful, so healthy and strong. Her eyes found her midwifes who nodded and went to the back of the tent. A few seconds later, a man entered. He was not her husband and if anyone else had seen him come, they would have been suspicious, but her midwife was this man's sister and this man, her secret lover and the true father of her new child.

"He is beautiful," the man said as he took the baby into his arms, "What shall we name him?"

Esther breathed a sigh of relief concerning his love as she grinned and touched the babies hand. She knew he could not stay here. "I was thinking... Niklaus."

"Niklaus..." the man breathed, "It suits him."

The young Sophia re-entered with a stillborn wrapped in a bundle. Esther tensed at the sight, but she knew it must be this way. As the man stood and started towards the back of the tent, the child now sleeping in his arms, she called to him.

"Ansel... please, guide him well."

The man gave her a respectful nod as he left the tent and vanished into the night. Esther took a breath. "It's time."

she whispered the spell she had cast earlier, effectively dropping the silence and began to scream, the tears real after having watched her child leave, possibly never to be seen by her eyes again.

At the sound of his wife's screams, Mikael rushed into the tent, his sons on his heels.

"Esther? What happened?!"

"Mother?!" her children hollered.

Esther fell into her husbands arms and continued to cry as she pointed at the wrapped bundle lying motionless in the arms of her midwife. The midwife presented the child with her head bowed, hiding the small smile that attempted to rise. She felt for the mother, but she was glad the child was with her brother. Their pack needed its new prince and everyone knew Mikael was a violent, aggressive man. She wanted her nephew nowhere around him or his offspring.

"Is it…"

"Dead," the midwife confirmed, meeting his eyes. "A boy."

Mikael closed his eyes and took the child into his arms. He held it for a moment before handing it back and turning to comfort his wife. Finn looked at the child before turning to his mother and father, but Elijah frowned as he stepped towards the bundle and saw for himself the motionless blanketed form.

"What was his name?" he asked curiously, turning to look at his mother.

Esther dared not repeat the name she had truly given her child, so she made one up on the spot. "I was thinking Claudius."

Mikael nodded. "Claudius is a good Viking name. We shall burn him and bury his ashes, as is tradition."

As Mikael left, Finn at his side, Esther took Elijah into her arms. The toddler soon fell asleep due to her silent rocking and while he slept, she whispered to him so only he might hear in his subconscious the truth that she so struggled to keep hidden.

"Perhaps one day, you might meet your brother again. _Niklaus_."

* * *

The years passed and each day with Niklaus brought Ansel untold amounts of happiness. His son was fierce, passionate, strong, and a quick learner. He also seemed to have a way with women, always charming and mysterious, but also a bit demanding. His attitude and stubborn pride seemed to be his biggest weaknesses, but Ansel knew it was his age and perhaps one day, when he matured and had a child of his own, he would learn how to overcome these obstacles.

Niklaus was well liked within his pack and his strength was nearly unbeatable, still Niklaus always seemed to know something was missing. When he asked his father about his mother, he would often tell her about those moments he had known Esther, but how she died in childbirth. Niklaus would always accept this story without doubt, however he was a clever boy and knew something didn't add up. One day, he decided to go into the forest and try and find the grave of his mother for himself. His father had told him of it buried beneath the white oak tree, but he had never taken him.

As the seven-year-old walked the forest floor, making his way deeper and deeper into the territory he knew belonged to the village neighboring their own that he had been forbidden to enter, he suddenly thought he heard the sound of crying. Curious, he stealthily made his way through the bushes and over the roots before coming to a small clearing where three boys were located. The oldest and tallest of the three looked anything but happy, his arms crossed and his expression impatient. The youngest sat on the forest floor, his knee bleeding from where he must have tripped and scraped it. The middle boy, his smile bright, attended to the youngest.

"You'll be fine Kol, it's only a scratch," he chuckled, "you act like your dying."

"It burns, Elijah!" the little boy cried. He couldn't be more than maybe five or six years old.

Elijah sighed and Finn scoffed.

"Father is expecting us. We need to pick up the pace. We still haven't collected berries for mother, either. At this rate, we won't even make it home before nightfall."

"I'll stay and collect the berries. Go and bring the kill to father with Kol, Finn. I'll be along shortly."

Finn looked doubtful. "Father said we should stay together. If you get hurt or lost when he placed me in charge..."

"I'll be fine. It won't be the first time I have picked berries for mother alone, besides as you said, father is waiting for our kill. The deer will grow old if we wait much longer. Go on. Kol could use a rest anyways."

Finn hesitated but nodded. Kol reluctantly got up and walked with his eldest brother while Elijah shook his head and turned to pick up the basket of berries off the forest floor. Niklaus watched him curiously. The boy was a couple heads taller than himself, perhaps around eleven or twelve years of age.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?"

Niklaus blinked, coming out of his pondering. He hadn't even realized the boy had moved and was now standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"S-Sorry. I did not mean to intrude or spy, I merely heard crying and went to investigate," Niklaus hurried to say, his reddish blonde locks slipping into his eyes.

Elijah nodded and looked the small child over. The blonde was shorter than him and quite skinny for his age. His skin was pale and he had light freckles decorating his cheeks.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I don't remember you in our village."

"I'm not from your village. My name is Niklaus Anselson and I'm from beyond the forest."

"Ah, that explains it."

The two stood there a bit awkwardly at the beginning before Elijah hesitated.

"Would you like to join me in picking berries? They are quite tasty if you know which ones to avoid that are poisonous."

Niklaus smiled. "Sure, lead the way."

The two boys walked and talked, laughing as they made their way steadily through the forest and into another clearing. Together, they picked several bushels of berries, snacking on a few in between. When the sun began to set, Elijah bid him farewell.

"Thank you for helping me, Niklaus."

"Elijah, Wait! Will I... can I play with you again?"

Elijah smiled. "I would like that very much. I will come to the clearing tomorrow in the forest. Meet me there?"

Niklaus grinned. "It's agreed."

Niklaus laughed happily to himself as he walked back to his village, but his smile faded when he saw the stern expression on his father's face just beyond the woods.

"Niklaus... you vanished without a word. What if something had happened to you?"

Niklaus hung his head. "Sorry father. I..." he hesitated.

Ansel waited. He knew his son would tell him what he wished to say if given time.

"I wanted to see mothers grave," he finally whispered.

Ansel stiffened and was about to retort, but Niklaus continued.

"Instead, I ended up meeting a boy in the forest. His name is Elijah."

Ansel closed his mouth. He knew who Elijah was; one of the other sons of Esther and her husband Mikael. Truly, Niklaus' half-brother, not that the boy knew.

"He agreed to play with me in the forest again tomorrow father! He seemed very nice. Is it... can I meet him again?"

Ansel wanted to say No. He wanted to keep his son away from that family who knew nothing of his existence, but he felt he did not have the right to disallow his son the opportunity to come to know his family, even if he was unaware it was his family he was meeting.

"You may, but I expect you to tell me before you go galivanting into the forest alone next time."

Niklaus smiled, relived his father was not angry. "Yes!"

"Now," Ansel stated as he wrapped a loose arm around his son's shoulders, "tell me of your adventures while we go find dinner."

As Niklaus spoke, Ansel listened and the two grew closer as father and son.


	2. New Family Connection

**CHAPTER TWO: New Family Connections**

* * *

Niklaus and Elijah grew to be better friends over the next few months. They met and played at every opportunity they could and as time passed and they grew older, Esther, who had a fairly good idea who her son's mysterious playmate was, finally decided to see him for herself.

"Elijah," she called to her son one morning as he started into the forest.

He was now fourteen and turning into a fine and strapping young man. He turned to her when she called. "Mother?"

"That friend of yours you tell me about all the time, invite him for dinner this night."

Elijah blinked, surprised. It was the first time his mother had ever mentioned Niklaus before, at least in a conversation she began.

"Okay," he smiled, before frowning. "Will Father be okay with that?" He heard tales that his father and Niklaus' father did not get along well, though he knew not why.

"I will handle your father," his mother assured, "now run along."

Elijah gave a nod as he started into the forest. He made his way to the clearing, but sighed when he heard the small, soft footsteps behind him.

"Rebekah," he groaned.

He turned to see his little sister following behind him. She had recently turned six and now that she was allowed into the forest, she had made it her mission in life to follow him everywhere he went. He loved her dearly, but it also annoyed him just a bit.

"I want to meet your friend," she replied, leaping over a root, "can't I come, Elijah?"

He sighed and was about to argue when a whistled tune drew closer. He turned and smiled, immediately forgetting his annoying little shadow as he watched Niklaus step into view. His blonde hair had grown long and unlike Elijah who recently had his chopped off, Niklaus allowed it to hang freely along his shoulders. He looked much older than his ten years.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted.

Niklaus met his grin with one of his own, a wooden staff in his hand, carved by himself and his father several moons ago. The rod was a beautiful piece of art, crafted to be firm, yet delicate in design. It made Elijah go silent in awe each time he looked upon it. He knew Niklaus was very good with his wooden carvings and colored paintings, but sometimes he forgot just how good.

"You must be Niklaus," Rebekah stated as she stepped past Elijah and stood before the blonde boy, her arms crossed. Her own blonde curls hung loosely down her back as she sized him up and Niklaus studied her in return.

"You must be Rebekah. I have heard a lot about you, little lady," he joked.

Rebekah smirked. "Good things, I can only hope."

"Always," Niklaus agreed, "Your well-spoken, Rebekah."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two. Stop sizing each other up. Niklaus, mother wishes to invite you to dinner with us tonight. Can you come?"

Nik frowned.

"I will need to ask my father first."

"We could go with you to your village to do so," offered Rebekah.

Elijah pushed her back. "I could go with you. Rebekah, go and tell mother I am doing so."

"Aw, but _Elijah_..." she whined.

"No buts. Go and tell her."

Rebekah grumbled as she went, kicking stones out of her way as she did. Elijah just shook his head as Niklaus laughed. "She is spirited."

"Yes, that she is. So, lead on."

The two boys joked and chatted the entire time they walked until they reached the village. Those who were around looked up and greeted Niklaus as he made his way past, but he had eyes only for his father who was working in the family store where his father often made training weapons, furniture and toys made of wood for the village.

"Niklaus," his father greeted as they entered, though his eyes rested on Elijah.

"Father, this is Elijah, the friend I told you about. His mother has invited me to dine at his home across the forest. May I go and spend the evening with them?"

"He can spend the night too," Elijah offered, "I could walk him back home in the morning or when he was ready to return after breakfast."

Ansel met each boys' eyes. He wasn't sure what Esther was up to in inviting their son, but he supposed it would be alright. He knew she would never do anything to put him jeopardy.

"Alright, but be careful and please, should you wish to come home tonight, do not come alone."

"I promise he will not," Elijah confirmed as he placed a firm hand on Niklaus' shoulder to show his support. Niklaus leaned into the touch, appreciating the encouragement and support.

"I give you my word father."

Ansel nodded. "Alright, but if you are having two free meals with them, bring her this."

Ansel retrieved a bag of spices, fresh fruits vegetables, and various other herbs.

"Thank you very much," Elijah said, taking the bag in surprise. It weighed a ton.

"Niklaus, be good for the Mikaelsons and please, stay out of trouble."

Niklaus smirked. "You know me, father."

"I do and that is _exactly_ why I am telling you," Ansel agreed, shaking his head with a fond smile and the roll of his eyes.

Niklaus and Elijah just laughed as they quickly packed a bag and the two set off again, through the forest they had come to consider their own.

"You will like mother. She is very kind and welcoming. Father on the other hand... please do not be offended if he seems not to like you. He is just that way, even with his own children."

Niklaus nodded. "I understand."

Elijah doubted it, but he figured some warning was better than none. When the two arrived at the Mikaelson home, his siblings were all outside, waiting for them. Finn looked bored, laying back against some crates. Kol and Rebekah were arguing and baby Henric, the newest Mikaelson sibling, sat on the ground playing with some rocks. All of them looked up when the two approached.

"Guys, this is Niklaus. Niklaus, my brother Finn, you know Kol and Rebekah, and this, is Henric."

The baby crawled to them and Niklaus smiled as he crouched down beside the infant. "Pleasure, little guy."

Elijah smiled as Esther stepped out of the house. She took a deep breath and swallowed down her cry at the sight of her son. He looked so handsome and strong. She wished so much she could have seen him grow up, but she knew he was better off with Ansel rather than Mikael.

"You must be Niklaus," she greeted with a warm smile.

Niklaus reached out to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug, surprising him, herself, and her children who all started to laugh when Niklaus pulled away, red in the face. She just grinned at his reaction.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson," he greeted after clearing his throat.

She chuckled. "Call me Esther or Mom, everyone else does."

Niklaus paused. "Very well Esther. Thank you for inviting me tonight. My father sent these to you as a gift."

Esther took the bag of varying things and smiled when she saw some of the herbs she used to collect throughout the forest that led to their meeting all those years ago.

"Tell him I said thank you, very much."

Niklaus nodded as Elijah stepped up.

"I'm going to take Niklaus hunting. Is there anything you need while we are out?"

Esther shook her head. "No, go and have fun. Be back for dinner in two hours or I will send Finn to retrieve you."

Elijah nodded as he and Niklaus took off running into the trees. Finn just rolled his eyes. Kol and Rebekah looked ready to run after them, but Esther quickly put them to work assisting her with cooking while Henric stayed with his oldest brother, continuing to play while Finn napped.

"Alright Niklaus, take a deep breath, hold it, anddddd... release!"

The arrow flew into the tree near the deer as the animal bolted. "Perhaps next time. you are getting better Niklaus," Elijah encouraged with a smile.

Nik smiled back just as a rough voice rang out.

"You praise him for such a shot? I have taught you better than that, Elijah."

Elijah frowned and Niklaus, seeing his expression, frowned also as the two turned and took in the sight of Mikael standing there, watching.

"You must be Ansel's son."

"Niklaus," he stated with a nod, "Pleasure, Mr. Mikaelson."

Mikael grunted at the greeting and looked to Elijah. "Should you not be assisting your mother?"

"She told us we could go out and hunt, father. She said dinner would be ready in two hours... one hour now," he said after a moment of consideration.

Mikael was silent before sighing.

"Very well."

The two boys watched him as he walked away. Elijah breathed a sigh of relief as Niklaus turned to him, concerned. "He looked rather angry. Are you sure I should stay the night?"

"It's fine, I have already confirmed this with mother and mother confirmed it with father."

Niklaus did not argue.

That night, the family sat down for dinner and welcomed Niklaus to their table. He and Elijah whispered back and forth, laughing, when Mikael interrupted, his fist pounding on the table.

"Do you not know it is impolite to talk at the table in hushed tones!?"

The boys went silent. Esther frowned. The kids did not talk until dinner ended.

While Mikael relaxed on their bed, Esther made certain Niklaus was made comfortable between Elijah and Kol.

"You sure there isn't anything you need?" she asked again, fluffing his pillow and covering him with a warm blanket.

"No nothing, thank you Esther," he smiled and yawned.

She smiled back and kissed each child on the head. Niklaus looked surprised when she kissed him as well, but he welcomed the rare show of affection that only a woman could bestow. Elijah was glad his mother seemed to like Niklaus so much. He just wished his father did as well. His siblings certainly welcomed him. Kol hardly left his side the rest of the night and Rebekah constantly sat upon his lap. Finn was the only one who kept his distance, but even he seemed to enjoy his company and liked to hear the stories he had to tell about his own village.

As the family slept, Niklaus woke to whimpers in the night. Blinking through the dark, he realized it was coming from a couple matts over. The roar of thunder outside made him realize why. Quietly making his way over to the matt, he knelt by the side of Rebekah's bed. "Are you well?" he whispered.

She peered up at him, trembling. When another flash of lightning and loud thunder echoed outside, she cried out and he quickly held her hand, thinking. "Hang on."

He hurried to his own bed and looked inside his bag. There he found what he was looking for and hurried back to her. "Here, let this be a reminder that your brothers and I shall protect you. The storm outside will not harm you; never while we are here with you."

Rebekah looked at the carefully carved little knight sitting upon his horse and smiled.

"Thank you, Nik," she whispered sweetly.

He smiled and placed a small kiss upon her head before starting back towards his own bed, but she caught his hand. "Please, Nik, don't leave me?" she begged.

Niklaus hesitated, but finally he sighed and laid down beside her. "Rest easy. I am here."

She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep, snuggled into his side. He waited until he was certain she would not wake before making his way back to his own bed. He did not realize Elijah had been awake, listening. The older boy smiled and closed his eyes, thanking the powers that be that he had a friend like Niklaus.


	3. Change

**CHAPTER THREE: Change**

* * *

Years passed and the boys grew even older. Niklaus was now sixteen and he had bad news.

"Elijah," he said to his friend one day as they walked the familiar forest paths, "my father informed me he is traveling for business tomorrow. I am to go with him and learn the family trade that comes with being the village leader."

His dark-haired companion, now twenty, turned to study his longtime childhood best friend. His expression sorrowful.

"Leaving the area... as in forever?" he asked fearfully.

"I do not know," Niklaus stated with a shrug, his shoulders lowered in defeat. "We are moving north to be with family in the upper region so that I may train properly. We me may be back in a year or we may be gone for much longer than that. Father was uncertain how much time this trip would require."

Elijah was silent. "Could you not stay with us? Mother would surely allow it. You are like a son to her as much as any of my siblings."

"I know," Niklaus smiled, but then he sighed. "I should go with my father though, Elijah. He told me there are things I need to learn on this trip, though he would not tell me exactly what sort of things. He said it would be a learning experience for us both, whatever that means."

Elijah shrugged, forcing a small smile onto his face. "Well, no matter the length of time. Promise you won't forget about me?"

Niklaus huffed and threw his arms around his friend. "I could never, so long as you do the same."

Elijah nodded. "Of course, Always and Forever."

Niklaus walked out of the forest and Elijah knew it could very well be the last time.

* * *

Those things he needed to learn, turned out to be more important than he had realized. Now that he was sixteen, Ansel told him the truth of their pack. He told him about the full moons curse. He told him about the werewolf blood running through their veins and he told him also, of his position that would soon be within the pack. His position as up and coming alpha.

Niklaus was at first in denial, but in time, he came to accept this newfound insight into his true self. He always wondered why the moon held such a fascination for him. He supposed that was why.

One day while on their journey, they attended a ball for a noble court in the country side. While there, Niklaus met a girl named Freya. She danced with him through one song before returning to her aunt's side. Niklaus never saw the girl again, but he wondered about her from time to time. She had seemed so sad, except for those few moments they had danced and chatted. He hoped one day he might get the chance to meet her again.

Things were also happening with Elijah. Years after Niklaus left, Henric who had reached his fifteenth birth date, was killed while hunting. Elijah had found him. He had been killed by werewolves, his mother had reported, and his father then went and slaughtered them all; every single werewolf he could find. Things began to change in their family. With the third death in their village, his mother became desperate to keep them safe. His father, more bloodthirsty. Elijah felt like he was in a prison he could not escape and he found himself wishing for those former days of happiness with his friend in the woods. Somehow, he knew even if Niklaus did return, things would never be the same. He just didn't realize how different.

* * *

Five years after his leaving, Niklaus returned. He was now twenty-one years old. He had heard the news about the wolf village from across the lake being wiped out by the Mikaelson family after they had taken the life of their youngest son, Henric. His heart went out to Elijah and his family, but he felt uncertain of how to approach him. How could he? When he himself was the same as those wolves that had torn his brother from them?

Nevertheless, he ventured into the forest upon his first day back in the village. His long blonde hair tied loosely in a ponytail and his eyes, so much more intense with age and understanding. He was now truly the prince of his people and he planned one day to be their king. He did not know Fate had other plans.

Niklaus had just stepped into the clearing of the forest where he had met Elijah all those years ago, when someone suddenly shoved him into a nearby tree. He winced at the feel of the bark against his cheek, cutting into its soft flesh. The person behind him was ruthless in their hold as they pulled his hair back and whispered into his ear.

"Who are you? Why do you come into territory not rightly your own?" the familiar voice demanded and Niklaus allowed his body to relax upon hearing it.

"Perhaps I came to pick wild berries? Or maybe I came to hunt the deer of the earth? Perhaps even more so, I came to find my long-lost childhood friend. Who knew he would so soon forget my face, hmm?"

The person behind him pulled back suddenly and released him. Niklaus turned, a smile on his lips as he met surprised eyes.

"Elijah," he greeted casually.

The man before him, now twenty-five, was tall with long brown curly hair. He looked much stronger than he had all those years ago and his chin, more chiseled. His shoulders, broader. He looked more like a man than a boy now.

"Niklaus..." he whispered, his eyes taking in the man before him with a strange hunger.

Niklaus however thought nothing of it as he stepped forward and Elijah met him, embracing him. They held that position for a moment before Elijah pulled back, his fingers running through the others blonde curls with a gentleness the brunette had only ever used with Niklaus.

"You got old," Elijah whispered.

Niklaus chuckled and playfully pushed him away. "You are one to talk, Elijah."

The two smiled, their foreheads resting against one another as they had once done as children.

"Elijah, everything alright?" a voice shouted as footsteps came running closer.

The two turned just as Kol and Rebekah stepped into view. Both were now in their upper teens and they looked just as shocked as Elijah when they saw and recognized Niklaus.

"Nik!" Rebekah hollered, running into his arms.

Niklaus laughed as he spun her around before turning to Kol and ruffling his hair. Kol smiled just as Finn and Mikael stepped into view. Finn stayed serious though gave the blonde a nod of acknowledgment, but Mikael looked very unhappy upon seeing him.

"This is not your land, Anselson. You should be leaving."

"Father!" Elijah and Rebekah yelled in outrage, "This is Niklaus."

"I know who he is," Mikael replied gruffly, "we are at war. He should leave."

Elijah looked ready to protest, but Niklaus waved it away. "And so I shall, Mikaelson. I merely came to have a small reunion with some close friends with whom I am not at war."

Mikael ignored him and continued past them and further into the woods. Finn followed him and reluctantly so did Kol. Rebekah grabbed his hand in a gentle squeeze of affection and then moved to follow. Elijah watched them go.

"After Henric died, he just... he and mother both have not been the same."

Niklaus nodded, hesitant. "That is understandable. I had heard about your brother while away. I am sorry I wasn't here for you during that time, Elijah."

Elijah waved his concerns off.

"My father, he has been mercilessly hunting all wolves he finds in the forest, no matter who or what they are since then. If you enter the woods, watch for the traps. They can hurt humans as well."

Niklaus nodded, inwardly noting to tell his father and his pack of these things.

"I should be going. I do not wish to upset your father. I will see you again Elijah."

Elijah waved until he vanished from view. He had missed his friend, but having him back felt almost like a dream. And in this life, it was a dream out of place with how violent his reality had come to be. Still, he would protect Niklaus from that reality, the best he could. This he swore.

* * *

The night of the full moon came several weeks later. It would be Niklaus' first night fully changing into his wolf form now that he was twenty-one years of age. He had told his father of the dangers in the forest, but it was ritual for those changing, especially future alphas, to bring back game from their first hunt and the forest was the only location that this could be done relatively safe and close to the village housing his pack.

As the moon rose, the transformation began. His bones broke and he cried out in pain, he felt his skin breaking apart as his fur took root and when the moon was finally above him, he was a wolf of the darkest coloring. His fur was a deep black, his eyes a rare teal color. The only sign of his blonde hair was the blonde streaks crisscrossing over his eyes and down his muzzle, as well as his golden paws. he was a beautiful, strong, elegant looking wolf.

"Be fast and hunt mercilessly," his father told him once he was changed. They had worked those five years on learning to control the beast within. Niklaus was proud he had succeeded in that endeavor.

As Niklaus hurried into the forest, his legs going as fast as possible, he kept his eyes peeled both for game and traps. He took Elijah's words to heart about his family killing wolves they found within the forest; for that reason, he would make certain he was never found.

At least, that had been the plan.

As he hunted, he picked up on a strange scent. Intrigued, though he knew he should stay clear of this new smell, he investigated. What he found, shocked him. Elijah ad his siblings stood around the clearing, bodies loitering the area. Blood dripped from their teeth and their eyes, darkened, seemed primal in nature. Mikael stood at the back, watching, his eyes narrowed and his teeth ground together. Esther too stood nearby, her head hung low as though she could not watch her children feast upon the villagers they had slain.

'Vampires...' Niklaus realized. 'Elijah... you are a… vampire."

"I smell wolf," their father suddenly said.

Niklaus went lower to the forest floor, his black fur helping him to blend into the shadows.

"Finn, Kol. Come with me. I will not have wolves around our home."

The three vanished faster than Niklaus could keep up with. His eyes however, remained trained on Elijah who was cleaning his mouth and hands. He looked so... sad. Disgusted, even.

"Rebekah, help me with these bodies. Elijah, go find me wood with which to burn them."

Elijah nodded and turned to do as she instructed. He suddenly stopped, his eyes roaming the forest before moving on. Niklaus wondered if he had sensed someone watching him. As Elijah ventured into the dark, walking at a rather slow pace as Niklaus followed along behind him, he suddenly stopped when he was far enough not to be heard.

"If you wish to keep your life, little wolf, I suggest you leave now."

Niklaus blinked. He knew it would be stupid to step out, but he felt almost compelled to do so, when he saw the tremble in his friends' hands.

Elijah turned and stared at the black wolf that had stepped out from the shadows. For some reason, he felt a sense of familiarity when he had noticed its presence earlier. He had been pleased when his father and brothers had moved past the area, because for an odd reason he could not describe, he wanted nothing to happen to this particular wolf, though he knew not why.

"Go on then, leave. My father will return if you do not," he warned again.

The wolf continued to stand there.

"What? Can you not understand my tongue?" he asked, suddenly angry, "Leave!"

The wolf stepped towards the trees at the aggressive tone, but he slowed and looked back before suddenly walking up to the lone vampire. Elijah stepped back, suddenly afraid. As he looked down into those beautiful teal eyes, he swore he could almost hear Niklaus' voice, but surely not. He felt his fear rising as the wolf continued to stare at him, a very un-wolf like thing to do. Desperately, he knelt before the beautiful creature.

"Please, tell me you are not who I think you are. Please tell me you are not Niklaus. I beg you."

Niklaus could only stare. There was no way to talk to Elijah in this form, but he felt suddenly desperate to reach him, to tell him not to be afraid of him. To tell him it was okay.

He knew of only one thing that might tell him the truth. He leaned his forehead against Elijah and Elijah shook and fell back, falling to the forest floor, shaking.

"Oh gods... you saw that... Niklaus, I didn't... Mother changed us... I would never... You must understand, I didn't want to kill those people. I..."

Niklaus licked his friend across the cheek. Elijah went silent. Even though he knew this was against the rules of the ritual, Niklaus forced his beast to change, just as his father had taught him. He could control the change at will due to a witch's spell cast upon him in his favor a couple years ago, a spell that allowed him control even under the light of the full moon. It was rare for any werewolf, but for an alpha and for the son of former witch, it was possible.

Elijah watched as the wolf morphed back into a person. Niklaus shook, his body heaving with the trauma the change always put upon his physical form, but Elijah did not move to comfort him. Instead, Niklaus moved on his own. Neither cared about appearances or the skin between them when they embraced. Elijah craved the affection and acceptance, the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve, but that his friend openly offered up.

"Rest easy Elijah, I am aware of what has happened."

Elijah pulled back, confused.

Niklaus explained how most of the villages had heard rumor about the family that had cursed themselves after the death of their youngest, swearing revenge against all those dared to cross their path. He just hadn't wanted it to be true.

"So you knew all this time," Elijah grunted, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"I suspected it was true, but I did not know for sure until I saw it tonight with my own eyes."

Elijah sighed and leaned forward against his friends' shoulder.

"I am sorry you had to see it, either way."

Niklaus smiled and gently, almost lovingly, pat his friends head. "I'm not. Now I know your secret and you know mine."

A shiver wracked the blonde and Elijah suddenly realized his friends condition and hurriedly took the cloak from his own shoulders and wrapped it around Niklaus. The blonde sent a grateful smile his way as the chill of the night was hazardous to his naked form.

"Can I take you to the edge of the forest?" Elijah asked.

Niklaus frowned. "I must complete the ritual my pack set for me."

Elijah sighed. "Did you not remember my warning?"

Nik sighed too. "No, I did. This is tradition though and my pack could not be convinced to do otherwise."

"Even at the expense of your own life?" Elijah growled.

Niklaus smiled and brushed some hair away from his friends' face, calming him. "I am safe, Elijah. Fear not."

Elijah studied his friend before nodding. "Very well, I will assist you, but then you must go."

As Niklaus stood, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and struck his side. He hollered in pain and Elijah jumped at the sound before hurryingly dropping to his side. The two stared as Mikael stepped out of the shadows, a deep scowl across his face.

"Well, well, well. I knew I smelt a wolf, but who would have guessed."

"Father, please, he was just leaving."

"No, I don't think so. He was spying and you know what we do to spies my son?"

Elijah swallowed as Niklaus groaned, his blood spilling heavily from his wound. It preyed upon Elijah's senses, but he held it together as his father stepped forward, Mikael's own vampiric senses going wild at the smell.

"We kill them," he hissed, his eyes deepening in hunger.

"Father, this is Niklaus, not just some wolf. He is our friend. He is my friend!"

Mikael growled and threw his son into a nearby tree. Elijah hit hard as Mikael bent and grabbed Niklaus around the throat.

"Mikael, stop!" a feminine voice commanded.

Mikael turned and looked at his wife whose eyes were wide as she took in the scene. "Release him."

"He was spying. He shall die."

"Put. Him. Down. Now," she growled.

He growled back. "Why do you care about this boy so much? Is it because you knew him as a child? He is nothing. His continued existence could be a risk to our families very survival. He. Means. Nothing."

"He means a lot to me and to his pack and his family," Another voice stated.

Mikael turned and spied Ansel as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ansel..." Esther whispered, stunned.

Mikael looked between the two and his grip around Niklaus tightened when he saw the familiarity they shared.

"He is our son," Esther finally said, "your step son, and you will let him go, Mikael. Now!"

Elijah's eyes widened as he saw his mother step up next to Ansel. "If you love me at all, you will release that child."

Mikael stared down at Niklaus who was slowly being suffocated to death. This _thing_... was his step son? His wife betrayed _him_ for a _dog_.

His anger grew greater the more he looked at the boy in his hands. He threw Niklaus down onto the floor and then turned and locked eyes with Ansel.

"You will pay with your blood," he swore.

The two vanished into the night as Ansel transformed and attacked. Esther and Elijah hurried to Niklaus' side.

"He is losing too much blood," Elijah whispered as he held his friend... _his brother_ , in his arms.

"I know," his mother whispered, her voice shaking above the sounds of fighting coming from behind them. "He is dying."

Elijah gripped the cold hand tightly. He couldn't lose him now, not now, not when he just found out they were blood.

"I am sorry I did not tell you the truth Elijah, but at the time he was a secret I desperately wanted to keep safe. I could not risk your father finding out or he would have killed him as a child without hesitation."

Elijah was silent as he stared down at the pale figure, now barely breathing.

"Mother... please, save him."

She looked up at her older son and down at the younger. She had only one choice if she were to save him.

"He will become like us, an immortal. _A monster_ …"

"A hybrid," Niklaus whispered, "No, Esther. Elijah, let me die. Let me die."

"My son," Esther soothed, "I cannot lose you now. _WE_ cannot lose you now. Please, drink."

Niklaus looked at her and the cup she held that was full of herbs and her own blood, before he looked back up at Elijah. His skin was pale and stained with blood and Niklaus realized it was his own blood staining the man's skin.

"Please Niklaus... I need you," Elijah begged, "I know this is a selfish reason, but I…"

Those words had him relenting. "Alright mother. Give me the cup."

Elijah assisted him in drinking and as he choked it down, he could already feel a change taking place. Everything seemed sharper, his muscles burned, and his wound seemed to dim in pain. Before he knew it, the forest around him was louder than ever before, every sound seemed to pierce his ears and each smell, magnified. He groaned at the pain it brought to his head and he heard whispers, but could not clearly make out words. Suddenly he felt his body being lifted and all he knew, was someone was running through the forest while carrying him.

"Hold on..." he finally heard in the voice of the man carrying him, "you must hold on."

"Father..." Niklaus whispered out, a memory tugging at him.

The body trembled that carried him. "He is dead."

Niklaus frowned, his mind not registering and he began to fight the arms holding him. He had to get to his father. It was important…

"Hold still, you are weak and your body is still changing. You need someplace safe to rest."

"Father, I need my father... he..."

" _He's gone_ , Niklaus. I'm sorry," the voice choked at it spoke, "just sleep. please. I'm so sorry."

Niklaus needed no further prompting. He closed his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

When Niklaus awoke, he was lying in a cave on some furs and several blankets were laid on top of him. At his side, he noted Elijah sitting by the fire, and further down, he also noted Finn, Rebekah, and Kol, all sleeping.

"Your awake."

He turned his gaze back upon Elijah who met his eyes.

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

Niklaus frowned. "Yes?"

Elijah let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You were out of it before and I... you didn't seem to understand anything I told you."

Niklaus was quiet and Elijah did not want to rush him.

"Where is my father? Esther and Mikael? What happened after they began to fight?"

Elijah cast his eyes away.

"It is a long story."

Niklaus hummed. "I do believe I have the time."

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus... your father is dead."

The blonde closed his eyes. In his heart, he knew this to be the truth, but he wanted to argue. He wanted to shout to the heavens that Elijah was wrong, but he also knew Elijah would not lie to him.

"And your parents?" he asked instead.

Elijah turned to him.

"Our mother is also dead. Mikael killed her when she defended us against him. Mikael has vanished, no doubt looking for us, but he will never find us. Not while we stay here. Mother enchanted this cave. He will never find us, so long as we remain within its walls."

The two sat in comfortable silence before Niklaus spoke.

"What I drank... It made me like you?"

Elijah did not meet his eyes. "You were going to die, Niklaus. You had to."

Niklaus was silent. "Perhaps it would have been better."

"Don't say that!" Elijah suddenly shouted, before quickly quieting down when he saw his siblings stir, "I need you. I just found out you are my long-lost brother, I can't lose you now. Not now. I have already lost everything else…"

Elijah leaned forward, his head resting in his hands. "I need you, little brother."

Niklaus stared at the ceiling of the cave for a moment before suddenly laughing. "I always knew deep down, I think, that you were my brother. It just makes sense, considering how close we are to one another."

Elijah smiled and nodded. "I think I did too."

"Me to!" Rebekah suddenly whispered, appearing at his side.

Niklaus smiled. "I think I shall be glad to have you as a little sister, Rebekah."

Rebekah hummed in pleasure as Elijah shook his head, amused. Niklaus frowned as he thought of his father.

"What did Mikael do with the body?"

Elijah closed his eyes. "Strung him up at the front of your village. Last I heard, he was slaughtering your pack. I'm sorry Niklaus, this is all my fault. If I had just left you alone, you probably never would have been noticed. I just..."

"It's not your fault, Elijah," Niklaus stated as he touched his friends leg, "its Mikael's, if anyone."

"Yes, it is," Rebekah agreed, "but now brothers you must rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Kol went to check out the village. Elijah went to gather provisions for the trip and Rebekah and Niklaus buried Esther.

"So what will happen now?" Niklaus asked, "what will your family do now?"

"Your family too, Nik. Besides, what can we do? Mikael will never stop hunting us. You either, I think."

Niklaus frowned, his grip tightened on the shovel.

"We will always be by your side, Niklaus. Do not think this is your fault. It is not. We are your family now. Truly, we always have been, even before we knew you were blood. You were the family we chose, always and forever."

Nik smiled just as Elijah walked up. "I agree with Rebekah. We will remain by your side brother, so long as you wish us. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Niklaus repeated, "thank you, my family."


End file.
